W Juliet Life
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: This is ItoMako life after W juliet 2, RR rated M for later normal couples
1. Beginning

Hey Guys this is my first FF so be easy on it,

I don't own anything but the idea and plot ,

Enjoy Read, Reveiw and Thank You

A young girl was standing outside an a modeling building she wore a skirt that went to her knees she also wore a long sleeves shirt that said "I can hurt you, so don't bug me" , her hair was long and some people were starring at her in admiration especially the females a young blond man came out and all the girls started drooling he was beautiful then they noticed it was a girl dressed in guy clothing they still starred the were jealous of both girls they smiled at each other and laughed then they started to walk away arms linked in a friendly gesture.

Ito smiled as Mako walked out she was right to think he would like her outfit his eyes swept over her and a smile lit up his face and she smiled back they linked arms and started to walk home, 

how was your doctor's appointment Ito Mako asked 

she smiled your manager won't like the results

what do you mean he asked

I'm Pregnant she said locking eyes with him even though she wanted to hide he looked straight into her eyes like he could read her soul and she looked away a blush on her cheeks. 

Really he asked she heard the joy in his voice but couldn't find hers so she nodded, 

they were home now he pulled he inside before picking her up to spin her around she laughed. Suddenly she was being kissed passionately , 

I guess that means your happy 

of course I'm happy he said hugging her tightly , 

she said your manager won't be ,

Screw her he said she looked at him in shock 

Mako she controls your career

I can get other work anyway she knew this might happen I'm mean we've been married for a year and a half she will just have to go along with it.

You sure she asked again 

yes he said locking eyes I love you, he put a hand on her stomach and this one to 

she smiled I love you too and the baby will love you too. 

Ikkie looked on as she was picked up and carried into the bedroom, lets just say they didn't come out for awhile.

The next morning they were curled up in bed do you want to wait for awhile to tell our parents, how far are you along

two months she said smiling lets tell them 

ok we should probably tell my dad and brothers in person but we have to find away to tell your family suddenly the phone rang 

Moshi ,Moshi Mako said into the phone Ito now cuddled on his chest falling back to sleep from his hand running through her hair

Mako his mother's voice said happily through the phone

Hey Mom He said looking at Ito who was now looking at him

Are you off today his mother asked

Yes 

Good we are coming over ,all of us because Sakura came down with her husband and son she said happily Mako smiled can you meet us at Ito's family home 

Sure she said we will be there in a couple hours ok , That solved that problem Mako said smiling Ito laughed Ok now we need to call dad and ask if everyone is home so they did and he said that the dogo was closed so everyone was taking a vacation day staying home ok Mako family is coming over great he said we will see you in a while ok he said we will all be here Guess that solved our problem Ito laughed Mako looked at her like she was crazy then laughed with her 

A couple hours later Mako and Ito knocked on the door to her family home how many times do we have to tell you to just come on in her dad asked picking her up and hugging her 

Hey sis her brothers all came over to give her a hug then Chris ran over saying lieutenant and hugged her 

hey guys how is everyone we're ok the doorbell rang out as they answered so they let Mako family in his father shook Mako hand but he hugged Ito

hey sweetie he said setting her down she smiled 

hello Father , they laughed as he smiled back after Mako and Ito were hugged by the rest of the family 

Ito and Mako stood up guys we've got really great news, 

What Father asked Dad looked confused. 

They smiled at each other I'm Pregnant Ito said happily Mako had wrapped an arm round her waist Their families were starring at them Akane reacted first smiling and squealed running over and hugged them screaming Congratulations,

suddenly the other soon to be aunt and uncle aid their congrats. Mako Mother was crying Congratulations she said hugging them smiling

the Fathers being reasonable said what about your Job Mako and you Ito 

she smiled and said I have a serving job on the side and I can act until I start to show then I can help with costumes and backstage things, 

Mako smiled and said I'm going to tell my manager if she disagrees I quit and go back to the troupe simple as that he said smiling , 

Ok happy time Ito said your going to be Grandparents that hit and the both had a million watt smile on as they hugged Ito and said they wished Mako the best of luck when she started to have mood swings 

she said that wasn't nice until she was dragged away by the girls comparing notes on their pregnancies and offering information from friends pregnancies

He smiled to his father and Dad and said her mood swings are fun they looked at him like he was crazy, he just smiled and then was grabbed by Ito he immediately wrapped his arms around her and said what's wrong,

they want me to go shopping with them 

he laughed well you are two months along and you will have to go sooner or later than your coming too ,

I might have to work though 

no we will make it on a day your off,

Ok he said I have no problem shopping

I know she whined can't you go 

no but how about I go as myself

She brighten ok she said kissing him on the cheek deal, 

Mako smiled ok just pick a time and date and we will be there he said also I need to call my manager, 

he pulled out his phone dialing a number, Hello it Makoto 

Hello she said what do you need,

Ito pregnant he said bluntly

oh god he heard her say , I'm planning on announcing it to the public 

she sighed can I convince you not to 

no he stated 

Got any Ideas just tell, Thanks for Reading Hope you also Reveiw


	2. Coming out

Hey Guys sorry I have not updated in a while , here it is the second chapter of W Juliet's life

Again I don't own anything but this story hey I don't even own the characters, so thanks for reading

The Next Day

Ito woke up to Mako kissing her neck

Hey sweetie she said sleepily

Hey baby he said not moving from her neck as he cuddled her closer

What time is it she asked trying to get out of his embrace to see the clock

We have 2 hours till we have to be at the station he answered

Ok time to get up she said wiggling

So after some kisses (Mako) and struggling (her) they went to take a shower,

Mako I am losing my abs she said looking at her stomach in wonder

He smiled and twirled her around before kissing her again and setting her on her feet to go back to getting ready

When they reached the area where they usually split up to go to work Mako held her tighter they each wore their wedding rings proudly

They met the Manager (named Lilly now) at the front by the car they were taking to the studio, Get in she said firmly

You know he will get more fans for this right it's not just a random hot guy who is doing this for girls and booze but someone who has a girl waiting at home and a baby too, the she slipped into the back seat(this is Ito if no one understands)

Mako looked at Ito as she got in love filling his eyes but when he looked at Lilly he said you hurt her you won't like the consciences he said eyes flashing

Lilly nodded and got into the car Mako behind her

After putting their seatbelts on Mako looked at Ito and kissed her on the cheek

Lilly stared maybe she was wrong, they had been married for a year and dating for three before Mako was even recognized, she smiled when Mako smiled at her and said Thank You

When they got t the studio it was surrounded by fans trying to get in, so they went through the back when the interviewer saw Ito she said Who are you

My name's Ito Amno(sp?) and I'm his wife Mako wrapped his arm around her smiling she smiled and opened her mouth to speak but she heard someone call 5 seconds to Showtime

Good Morning you are watching channel 5, today we have Matoko Amno and his wife Ito

Everyone was shocked even after they walked in and settled on the couch hands laced on Ito lap

How long have you been together the interviewer asked

We dated for three years then we have been married for a year, before Mako got signed

Mako then smiled and said we were aloud to tell you because Ito is pregnant his smile gave off a hundred watts

People were amazed they had never seen Mako smiling like this it was amazing, it made him look even more beautiful

Everyone studied Ito she was wearing a jean skirt that came to the middle of her thigh, she had on a long sleeve shirt that said don't say what your thinking I don't want to hear it, he hair was up in a ponytail over all she looked beautiful and casual

After the interview they decide to just leave and not worry about Mako girl clothes , as they walked many fans called out congratulations and smiled at them, they got all they needed from the store they hurried to get home since they had the whole weekend to themselves

Smiling they put the groceries away before going to the living room pulling Ito down on his lap he said you have made me the happiest man in the world I love you then he kissed her

Ito closed her eyes savoring the kiss

Mako tongue ran across her lips begging to be let in she complied and soon a battle for dominace acured Mako was the winner but they both loved this part


End file.
